


The Ties That Bind

by luna_plath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was, "a drabble about Jon helping a withdrawn Sansa recover from her traumatic experiences during the war."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AJ).



It all begins when Arya leaves for Dorne with Edric Dayne. Jon and Sansa are left to care for Rickon together, with the added burdens of restoring Winterfell and aiding the Northerners that survived the long winter. Despite his initial worries, the two of them make a capable team. When it comes to matters of ruling Sansa never falters, listening to petitioners and settling disputes with great skill, revealing the capable lady she became while Westeros was in turmoil. In many ways she reminds Jon of her father, especially in her pursuits to meter out justice for their people.

It is only when the public has receded, when it is just the remains of their family gathered together by the fire in the evenings, it is then that Jon begins to notice the change in Sansa. Even with Arya wedded and departed she never brings up the possibility of marriage for herself. One evening, once Rickon has gone to bed, Jon cannot fight the curiosity within himself any longer and he asks what she wants for her future.

“I have meant to ask you for some time, have you any wish to take a husband?” Jon asks, unsure if he has overstepped himself. For the most part he and Sansa carry out their duties as equals, even if he is not truly a son of Eddard Stark.

He does not miss the brief moment when Sansa closes her eyes, as if she is sealing away feelings that trouble her, before looking at him and lightly covering his hand with her own.

“Do not worry yourself over me, Jon. I only wish to repair our home. A husband is not something I haven’t dreamed of for many years.”

Her reply fills him with a great sadness. Jon had heard of Sansa’s previous marriages—her sham of a union with Tyrion Lannister and a short-lived marriage to the late Harold Hardying—but he had hoped to find a better match for her, one that would at least bring her some happiness.

“Do you not desire a family of your own?” he asks, remembering a time in his life when he had spoken similar words, when he had convinced himself that it was how he truly felt.

Sansa offers him a smile that is both kind and indescribably sad.

“Perhaps the gods will grant me a family one day,” she answers, sounding unconvinced herself.

Jon vows that, if it is the one thing he is able to accomplish, he will be the family that Sansa cannot ask for.


End file.
